The Way You Changed Me
by PickleSuprise
Summary: Kanou was always afraid of girls, unil that one special person came and showed him his dark world in a new light. Kanou/Misaki Fluff rated T in case. R/R!


**THE WAY YOU CHANGED ME.**

**Hey guys, I really like this place because i Love writing, such and such, anyway i know you don't wanna here me blab on and on about how awesome you guys are for readin this! so Here is the story...enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When Kanou was little, his mother got fed up with his father and left them both. His father trying to make sense of the situation, told young and impressionable Kanou that girls were weak and fragile so he had to be careful with them. He promised himself he would never get close to girls again, fearing they would leave him like his mother did. Now in highschool he kept his promise, and he kept it well. Any girl that looked at him, or got close to him was quickly avoided. He had enrolled in Seika highschool which he <strong>thought<strong> was an all boys school.

Unfortunately the new, tough as nails president Ayuzawa Misaki had made sure girls WOULD get into the school, and that both the boys and girls would get along with eachother. Kanou on the other hand had a completely different opinion on the matter. He despised Misaki for trying to mix the two genders together. It wasn't because she was a girl either. He didn't hate girls, but his mother had left a deep scar within his heart, and it stuck like glue.

Lucky for him he had a very good experience with hyponization and decided to use it to his advantage. After completely confusing the whole student council board with his antics he decided now would be the chance to unleash his ultimate plan, the one that would end the reputation of Ayuzawa Misaki for good.

He made his way to the announcement room, where all the morning announcements were made and was soon met by the one boy who would start his plan.

Hagimoto Sui, the broadcast head who announced the morning broadcasts was waiting for him there just as planned.

Misaki was doing work in the student council room with Yukimara when a weird guitar ballad started playing over the speakers. It was soft and relaxing, it made her sleepy and she didn't have time to do that. So misaki went to the broadcast room to check things out.

Kanou was expecting her to come but was still a little shocked when she did. He had observed her from a distance, but never really saw her up close. She was really...cute.

"No, NO! you can't get distracted now!". He told himself

"Are you from the broadcast committee?" She asked. "Did you catch a cold or something?"

Kanou had a mask around his nose and mouth to conceal his identity, so he just played along.

"Uh..yes *cough cough*"

"Can you change this tune, it's making me sleepy..." She said wearily.

He knew she was wearing down, so he slid towards the door and closed it. Misaki lost the strength in her legs and fell in the chair. Kanou pulled out a gold coin with a string around it and started swaying it back and forth like the pendulum of a grandfather clock.

"Your true personality will appear when you wake up."

Kanou then left to tell a nearby teacher about a "drunken" student in the broadcast room.

But when they got there Misaki was gone, and Kanou was confused. Passing by a nearby window he was thinking of where Misaki had gone to, since she couldn't do it her self someone must have helped her. He glanced over to the window and saw a blonde spiky haired kid, leaning over the edge of the infirmary bed. Kanou thought nothing of it, and started to leave. But then the boy shifted over and the person in the bed could be seen clearly, it was Misaki.

The blonde boy was stroking her hair gently while she slept. Kanou's heart sped up and his chest felt tight. He didn't like the feeling, nor did he know what it was so he left quickly. But even after he had gotten away from the sight his mind was still racing and is chest felt tighter then ever.

"W-what is this?" He asked quietly.

"Jealousy?" A voice in the back of his mind had said.

The voice was brief but the thought was interesting, surprisingly to Kanou he wasn't as disgusted by the the thought as he expected.

But he still was confused by the thought and decided to push the thought out of his head until he was ready to fully give a reasonable answer.

He was prepared for everything, but what he wasn't prepared for was Misaki bursting into the classroom to confront him about it.

After alot of crazy stuff like trying to get Misaki to hate Usui, and even hypnotizing Usui himself. Misaki had finally cornered him and was thinking of the right punishment since the acts were very cruel.

The 3rd years in middle schools were coming to check out the highschool to see if they would want to enroll in it. Misaki was very excited about it too. New girls meant that the female population would be increasing by alot, and like hell she would let them get away. It was then that Misaki found the ppunishment she would use for Kanou.

A group of girls who were helping with the rest stop for people touring the school, led by Misaki were getting ready to set up the rest stop.

"Now since we dont have the manpower to help with lifting and such, there's someone who will help us with that" Misaki said as she pulled out a rope.

Attached to the rope by the neck came Kanou out of the bushes. He looked around only to be met by the eyes of very excited girls. He then got very nervous since the girls had gotten uncormfortably close to his face and started talking to him.

The rest stop was now a maid cafe' and Misaki who had finished giving tours, was surprised at the scene. Lot of the girls were dressed in aprons and dresses serving people and showing them to tables. She was happy that everyone was having fun and smiled brightly.

Kanou was a few feet away from Misaki. Dressed in a waiters suit and a bottom half apron, along with instaed of his gray hood a black bunny eared hood. He glanced over at Misaki with her beautiful smile that lit up the room, and secretly he hoped that Misaki would notice him.

And sure enough Misaki did. When Kanou wasn't looking she glanced over at him, and her eyes widened. He looked so cute, and innocent with his bunny ears flopping in front of him, and was unconsciously saying "pyon".

She walked over to a table and overheard a conversation.

"I wanna enroll in this school, it's so cool!"

"But..." Another girl hesitated "I'm afraid of boys" she bowed her head in shame.

"Wait here!" Misaki said.

She ran to the kitchen and caught Kanou by the hand and dragged him back to the table, while Kanou blushed madly she continued to bring him to the table.

"Here, show her how not scary boys are..." She whispered to him encouragingly.

Kanou was confused, but gave his best shot and he walked over and turned the seat around to face her and sat down.

"Ok, close your eyes..." He said. "I'll put a spell on you."

"From now on...your fear..." He said. "My fear" He thought.

"Of boys..." he said. "Of girls".

"Will be gone!" He said and he clapped his hand.

The girl opened her eyes and stared at the boy in front of her.

"Pfft...hahahahahahahahahaha" She burst out laughing."

"S-somehow they dont seem that scary anymore" She said.

Misaki looked at Kanou with admiration, she didn't know that he could show such kindness towards girls.

Kanou looked up at Misaki who had a dazed look on her face, and they met eyes. Both in shock looked away with red painted on their faces.

"T-thanks Kanou-kun...for your help" She said, and quickly walked away.

Kanou was also flustered and didn't know what to think. Girls didn't seem so scary anymore to him either. The spell worked...but Kanou wan't the one who placed it over himself. Misaki did. He hadn't noticed before but he did now, and he was slowly falling for Misaki.

Misaki was also confused of her feelings. She didn't get that embarrased even when Usui was being his perverted old self. Maybe there was more to their friendship then she could see.

After that Kanou went to the student council room frequently, unaware to Misaki that he didn't just go there to hang out with Yukimara. He would talk with Yukimara and such but most of the time was spent looking over at Misaki. To bad everyone else noticed it except the two. But Kanou and Misaki weren't about to let the other one go.

After school Misaki rushed out of the school to plan out what she would do. But Kanou was waiting for her outside by the gate.

"Kanou-kun?" She asked.

"I need to ask you something!" They both came out and said.

Both turned away with blushes, but then Kanou got the courage, and went to the point of no return.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her around. Misaki didn't even have time to brace herself and she felt a warm moist sensation on her lips.

Kanou's kiss was sweet and soft, they released. Miskai still clung to him and they stood like that for a while.

Now realizing their new found love, they prepared themselves for the road ahead of them. And the challenges they may face in the future.

And Kanou thanked the gods. That he noticed **the way she changed him.**

**THE FUTURE OF MAID SAMA:**

**KANOU AND MISAKI:**

**Kanou and Misaki graduated from Seika and went on to college, in the second year of college on a snowy night Kanou proposed to Misaki. They now have two children a boy and a girl.**

**USUI:**

**Although heartbroken by the loss of his unrequited love, he too found his love in a cafe and they plan to get an apartment. And spend the rest of their lives with eachother.**

**YUKIMARA:**

**We all saw it coming. Yukimara finally came out of the closet and got himself a boyfriend. Yukimara although the uke plans to propose to him soon.**

**SAKURA AND SHIZUKO:**

**Sakura got married to the lead singer of YumeMishi Kuuga and they have a daughter.**

**Shizuko who was never much for relationships, is now enoying her life in Japan as a best-selling author.**

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it, it took me a while to make! anyways rate and revie please! if you do i will make more stories lol! ^_^<strong>


End file.
